


50 shades of gold

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Canon Universe, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Riisa brings someone home for Nino.





	50 shades of gold

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The first sound of heels clicking along the wood floor has all of Nino’s nerves on edge. He kneels at the entrance to the playroom, clad in only the required accessories, and continues waiting for his service to be acknowledged.

Then he hears whispered voices in the hallway and his blood runs cold. Familiar voices. One of which is obviously hers, but the other has him clenching his fists on the floor.

“Kazu,” Riisa calls out as she creaks open the door, and Nino raises his head to greet her. “Such a good boy. See, I told you he could behave.”

The ‘hrmph’ that follows makes Nino smug. “Amazing,” Jun says crisply. “All he does is defy me.”

“Because he belongs to me,” Riisa says matter-of-factly, offering Jun a sympathetic look as she lowers her hand to stroke Nino’s cheek. Instantly he leans into the touch, overcome with the scent of her fruity lotion, though his eyes are glaring at the intruder. “If you’re going to play with us, you’ll need to follow my orders without hesitation. Can you do that, Jun-kun?”

“Yes,” Jun replies, smirking as his dark eyes meet Nino’s. “Don’t look at me like that, Nino. You know I have no interest in women.”

“Enough talking,” Riisa declares, tearing open the buttons of her blouse to reveal the leather bodice underneath. “Kazunari, I brought Jun-kun here for you. Have you prepared yourself as I instructed you earlier?”

Jun lifts an interested eyebrow as Nino nods, squirming slightly at the beads moving inside him. “Yes, mistress, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Riisa says, a hint of a smile on her lips as she shimmies out of her long skirt. Her stockings go up to mid-thigh, held up by garters with gold ribbons that match the trim on her bodice. “Jun-kun, please get undressed and hold onto your belt.”

As Jun follows directions, he looks for all intents and purposes like he’s giving a striptease. Nino watches as each strip of skin is exposed, his eyes lingering on the bulge in Jun’s underwear as he steps out of his pants and takes his time shoving down his final piece of clothing.

Nino feels Riisa staring at him, but he can’t look away. Jun demands his attention more than the woman who controls him right now. Jun kneels before him without being told and folds his belt in half, making a sharp cracking noise that has Nino jumping visibly, shifting the beads and leaving him ten times more aroused.

“That’s enough, Jun-kun,” Riisa says firmly. “You won’t be punishing him tonight. That’s for me only.”

“Yes, mistress,” Jun replies, his words dripping of sarcasm and Nino thinks _he_ should be the one punished for his attitude towards Riisa. He says nothing, though, just meets Jun’s gaze like it’s an unspoken competition where whoever looks away first loses.

“Bind his wrists behind his back with your belt,” Riisa goes on, heels clicking slowly as she paces the room. “Do you know how to do it properly?”

“Of course,” Jun answers pointedly, waiting until the last second to break their eye contact and scoot behind him. Nino makes a face at being bound with a sparkly purple belt, even if he won’t be able to see it. Jun is surprisingly gentle, fingertips lightly grazing his skin as he guides Nino’s arms behind his back and loops the ugly belt around his wrists. “Is that too tight?”

Nino just shakes his head because he hasn’t been given permission to speak. Now that Jun is out of his sight, his eyes return to his lady, who looks down at him with all the power he gives her. “Tell Jun-kun why he’s here, Kazu.”

Hanging his head, Nino licks his lips before speaking. “I want to be with a man, and you were my first choice.”

Jun makes a noncommittal noise, but his touch is intimate as he traces the muscles of Nino’s bare back.

“ _Specifically_ ,” Riisa adds angrily, and Nino knows he’s about five seconds away from being punished if he doesn’t comply, regardless of how shameful it is. “I can give you everything a man can except one thing.”

“I want to…” Nino trails off, then jumps as Riisa claps her hands together loudly. “I want to suck you off.”

Jun’s sharp intake of breath is audible, and Riisa looks pleased. “And?”

“I want you to fuck my face,” Nino goes on, feeling his own cheeks redden. “And I want you to come in my mouth.”

“Nino,” Jun says quietly, sounding shocked and very, very turned on.

“You may,” Riisa tells them as she calmly sits on her throne and spreads her legs. She’s not wearing anything under the bodice and Nino can see her glistening; she loves to watch him touch himself, often denying himself to the point of tears, so this is a treat for her too.

Jun returns to the front, his eyes indescribable as Nino looks at him sheepishly. He looks like he wants to say something, but all he does is take Nino’s face in his hands, thumbs rubbing along his jaw. It’s an incredibly sweet gesture to preface the undoubtedly rough treatment he’s about to inflict, and Nino smiles gratefully. Jun’s always been such a good friend.

“Kiss him,” Riisa orders, and Jun crushes their mouths together like he’d just been waiting for the word. Nino melts into the kiss, feeling Jun’s lips against his and a hot tongue invading his mouth as Jun’s hands slide back into his hair.

It’s so heated that Nino forgets his place, wanting to wrap his arms around Jun and bring him closer, except that they’re bound behind his back. The jerk from his struggle has him very aware of the beads inside him, and his cock is so hard that it juts straight out from his body, making contact with nothing.

“You ready?” Jun whispers, so quietly that Riisa can’t detect it and reprimand him for speaking out of turn, and Nino nods just enough for Jun to feel it against his lips.

Then fingers tighten in Nino’s hair and he’s forced downward, opening his mouth on the way, but all he feels is the head of Jun’s cock smearing precome on his lips. He hears Jun hiss and flicks out his tongue, lapping at the foreskin and taking as much as he can into his mouth without moving his head.

“Is he doing well, Jun-kun?” Riisa’s voice penetrates the clouds of Nino’s mind, sounding so far away. “Praise him if he is and scold him if he’s not.”

“That’s good, Nino,” Jun gasps softly, pushing Nino down further to take more of his cock. “So good.”

Nino jumps when he feels nails on his back and automatically rises to greet his lady, but Jun’s grip on his hair is firm and all he can do is wiggle his fingers towards her. He hears her chuckle as she drags her nails down to his waist and around, where she slides a single finger up the length of his cock and Jun thrusts down his throat at the way he moans around him.

“Fucking… god,” Jun sputters, and Nino wishes he could see his face right now. That’s impossible with the way Jun’s pulling him closer by his hair at the same time he undulates his hips, effectively fucking his mouth as promised and Nino loves it. He tastes the bitter precome on his tongue and wants more, licking wherever he can as Jun moves in and out. “ _Nino_.”

Something snaps around the base of Nino’s cock and he moans again, knowing what it is. She doesn’t stop touching him and it’s too much, Nino’s cries muffled by Jun’s length as she teases him with her nails. The noises have Jun moving faster, his words fading into unintelligible groans as he starts to tremble and falter in his motions. He’s going to come soon and Nino can’t wait for it.

A soft kiss is pressed on his spine and Nino arches into the touch, making the beads rub against his prostate even harder and he feels his orgasm restrained in the distance. Riisa’s fingers trail along his cock and he can’t help it – he thrusts towards the friction, except that there’s nothing but the beads that oppose the harsh movement.

He should have known it was coming, but the slap to his ass startles him. The pain leaves his entire body tingling, his instinctual scream dying on Jun’s cock as it now thrusts in and out of his mouth while Jun holds his head still. Tears burn his eyes and he loves it, being pushed to his limits like this between the two of them.

“Jun-kun, come,” Riisa directs, and Jun’s fingers twist Nino’s hair hard enough to leave his scalp throbbing. “Kazu, swallow it all and I’ll let you finish.”

Jun’s cock pulses in Nino’s mouth and he sucks down Jun’s release, the fingers in his hair loosening and shakily stroking the damp strands as he’s relieved of his tension. Nino can’t say the same – he can’t say anything at all even when his mouth is freed, his eyes blinking open and struggling to focus through his watery vision at Jun staring down at him in awe, face flushed and his chest heaving.

“Watch him, Jun-kun,” Riisa says sweetly, kissing down Nino’s spine as he registers the string of the beads held taut. “Watch him come untouched.”

Seeing Jun’s curious stare has Nino squeezing his eyes shut, biting his lip in preparation as Riisa loops the string around her finger and _pulls_. A whine escapes from him as the beads are yanked out and his body is rocked by orgasm, his cock spurting aimlessly and unable to soften due to the ring. Her fingers touch him again and he jerks, too sensitive for more stimulation, but Riisa spanks him again and wraps her fingers around him.

“You can do it again, I know you can,” she whispers, and now Nino moans out loud as everything inside him is protesting her actions. “I want you now.”

Nino’s eyes fly open as Riisa whips the belt off of his wrists, freeing his hands before flipping him over onto his back. He knows what’s going to happen a split-second before it does, cringing to brace himself for tight heat around him as his arms are pulled over his head.

“Hold him still,” Riisa tells Jun, and now his wrists are bound by Jun’s hands. It gives him something to hold onto while Riisa bounces up and down on him, though, and Jun laces their fingers together to alleviate some of the pressure.

“Kazu,” Riisa breathes, leaning down to kiss him hungrily as she rides him from another angle. “Thrust up into me until you come again.”

A fresh wave of tears fill the corners of Nino’s eyes as he follows directions, ignoring his body’s insistence that it’s way too overstimulated. Riisa’s lips fall from his and relocate on his neck, alternating between sucking and biting as she clings onto him and starts to clench around him. Then another pair of lips press against his face and Nino forces his eyes open, meeting Jun’s stare that seems to show more respect than ever before, and Nino clutches those strong hands as he feels his second release approach.

Riisa comes and Nino follows, screaming out loud as a sharp sting spreads throughout his groin. Thankfully Riisa rolls off of him, leaving him tingling and gasping for air as he calms down enough for her to remove the ring. Then Nino seems to deflate, laying boneless on the floor of his lady’s playroom as Jun kneels awkwardly behind him and Riisa leans over to press a kiss to his parted lips.

“You did well, Kazunari,” she tells him, and Nino manages to beam proudly through his exhaustion. “I wouldn’t mind if Jun-kun came to play with us more often. For now, I’ll leave you two to clean up.”

Her heels click once again as she leaves, closing the door behind her, and Jun eyes Nino contemplatively. “Does this mean we’re done?”

“ _I’m_ done,” Nino wheezes as he tries to gather enough energy to sit up. He feels Jun’s arms around his shoulders, lifting him up, and cringes. “Sadistic bitch.”

“I should go tell her you said that,” Jun teases.

Nino spins around to glare at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Maybe she’ll reward me by letting me fuck you,” Jun practically purrs, and Nino’s body shudders at the thought.

But all he does is shake his head and put that on the list for next time. After all, he’s the one who decides what happens in here.


End file.
